History leads in Betrayal
by xNewWaveBossanova
Summary: A new year is about to start for Spartoi. It has been a year since Maka defeated the Kishin. But what if the Kishin wasn't defeated? What if Medusa continued experimenting on Crona? What if there is another threat that was closer than Shinigami imagined?
1. A Fatefull Encounter

**History leads in Betrayal**

**Summary: **A new year is about to start for Spartoi. It has been a year since Maka defeated the Kishin. Shibusen gains some new allies and But what if the Kishin wasn't defeated? What if Medusa continued experimenting on Crona? Will Kid become the new Shinigami? What if there is another threat for Shibusen that was closer than they ever imagined.

**Pairings: **None yet

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Soul Eater. If I did… I was rich right now… Soul Eater belongs to Atsushi Okubo and we all love him for making this total epic manga of awesomeness!

**A/N: **This is my new project I'm working on. I hope I get some reviews right now cause I only get reviews on the stories I wrote when I hyped on sugar etc. This is an alternative second season that contains manga and anime suspects. This story is some kind of weird mix of the anime and the manga. I'm going to continue Anime but I'll use some attributes from the manga, Like: Soul is a Death Scythe, Spartoi exists, Medusa is still alive, Crona freaks out in his/her black blood hell mode.

The chapters will be over 1000 words long. Mainly canon may contain some ocs. No Oc overloads etc. Hope you enjoy Shibusen's new year. Please review because I need them!

**Notes:**

"Death Scythe" = Normal prologue

"_Death Scythe" _ = Thoughts or a Dream

"**Death Scythe" **= an attack or a spell

"Death Scythe" = A location or a Point of View change

**Chapter I:**

✗**A Fateful Encounter **

Since the kishin is defeated, evil is tamed and everything is back to the old, Shibusen is also starting up again. Unbelievable that all those incidents happened almost over a year ago. A new year has started in the hope to be more peaceful than previous year. People have already forgotten what happened and the normal life is more important again.

After his class, Soul crossed the hall to find Maka and Black*Star. Maka was probably in the library and Black*Star obviously picking a fight with the new kids. He certainly loved all the attention of the newbies. He on the other hand, didn't really like all those kids around him. Since he was a Death Scythe now, the new girls were continuously asking him autographs and pictures. It drove him totally crazy. He finally passed through and arrived at the lockers. The lockers were near to the library but Maka was nowhere to confess. He sighted and opened the locker with the sticker on it. On the sticker was a toothy mouth with Soul written above it just like on his old jacket. He took out his Spartoi jacket and closed it again muttering something about the younger students.

"Jeez, new guys are not cool" He muttered. Soul left his locker behind and quickly checked the library to make sure Maka wasn't there. Before her walked to the main hall he checked the window to oversee the school grounds. It was truly a wonder that Black*Star wasn't there to provoke all the new kids. He growled a little and walked upstairs. On the steps he crossed Kid who was complaining about a random asymmetrical window.

"It's not fair! It's NOT fair! This window is supposed to be beautifully symmetrical, why isn't it placed a bit to the right!" Kid grabbed at his head and almost blacked out. Liz and Patty tried to comfort him a usual. He neared the three and looked at his breakdown session. He softly shook his head and wanted to walk further but he stayed because he had nothing else to do. He couldn't find his meister or the loud assassin so he stayed and waited for Kid, Liz and Patty.

"I'm garbage! Asymmetrical garbage" Kid hit the floor with his fist and cried what a pig he was. Patty laughed as usual because of Kid's ridiculous behavior and Liz, the more sensible one, just waited and watched.

"Kid, calm down you're no garbage…" Liz sighted and tried to do an attempt to calm him down. Kid didn't give in and continued complaining about how bad he would be as a Shinigami. Even now he was almost an adult, he still complained about silly things as the symmetry of some stupid window.

"Yes Kid-kun, you're no garbage, and your hair is beautifully symmetric!" Patty said as happy as normal. Of course this would make Kid even sadder because his hair is certainly not symmetrical.

"R-really?" Kid said happily and finally they all thought it would be over now. Out of his bag appeared a small mirror and he looked in it. His mouth fell open widely and his entire face froze "I'm sooo asymmetrical!" Kid cried. He collapsed on his knees again and hit the floor with his fist.

"Patty!" Liz said angrily to Patty "Kid, please don't listen to Patty!" Another failed attempt to calm him down but this was all she could do. Patty held her hand for her lips and quietly apologized.

"Oopsy…" Patty said with a cute face and jumped back a little. Liz sighted and comforted Kid.

"The stripes…" Kid knocked out and Liz got mad. She grabbed his collar and dragged him forward. Patty almost died of laughing and happily followed her older sister and their meister.

"What you want Mr. Shinigami!" Liz lifted Kid and revealed a fan. Patty still laughed in her weird usual way.

"Typical Kid…" Soul thought and softly face palmed

"Hey Soul, did you've a nice vacation with Maka and her creepy dad?" Liz approached still dragging Kid.

"Nah, it was alright I think." Soul answered "What about you three?"

"You know Kid… He searched for a hotel, a SYMMETRICAL hotel! We ended up here in Shibusen, 'cause everything is perfectly symmetrical here." Liz sweat dropped and waved Soul farewell

"'Cept the window, Nee-chan" Patty corrected her and waved at Soul "Goodbye, _Soru_-kun~ See ya later!"

"The stripes…" Kid muttered. Liz got even angrier and grabbed his collar tight and dragged him downstairs.

"See you next hour!" The two sisters and the young Shinigami disappeared from the sight. Soul was left alone again and thought about what he should do next.

Soul walked further and finally arrived in the main hall, also the hall were they celebrated Shibusen's Anniversary. Soul looked around and saw Maka. She was talking to Tsubaki about some girls stuff while he interrupted the conversation.

"Hey, Maka, Tsubaki, nice to see you two again" Soul said with a toothy grin. He finally found his meister and looked at the two girls. Maka hissed softly and turned her face away from him.

"It's not very polite of you to interrupt our conversation" Maka said irritated, drawing her dictionary. Soul already knew what should happen next but still did what he shouldn't have done.

"C'mon Maka, I didn't knew that you were talking about girl's stuff' " He said and gritted his teeth. Maka's face stayed slightly annoyed and she waited for her moment of action.

"Let's go together to the city when school's out." Tsubaki suggested. Soul began to laugh and said. The other weapon looked at him with a questioning look and they both noticed Maka's pissed off face.

"Maka-chan…" The chain scythe said with slight hesitation. Soul busted out in a teasing laughter and almost collapsed because of his laugh

"What are you two going to buy? New bras or something! Hahaha! Tiny tits and bras isn't a good combo!" Soul laughed and totally forgot Maka was still carrying her dictionary.

"MAKA-CHOP!" Maka immediately smashed the book on Soul's head and he fainted "Good idea Tsubaki, I'll ask my dad if I can borrow some money. I'm sure he'll not refuse to give his 'Precious Daughter' some money." Maka said smart

"Are you okay, Soul-kun?" Tsubaki softly said on her own gentle way. "Did you saw Black*Star around?" She asked Soul who was lying on the ground

"No…" Soul said standing up again

_School Grounds_

The lessons were about to start again. Since Marie taught both, her and his class, Stein had nothing to do right now. He just stood there smoking another cigarette. Even his formal partner wasn't around, the new teacher or any other staff member. He let out an annoyed moan and turned himself to the main entrance of the school. He threw his cigarette away and was about to get back in.

Suddenly the door opened and a raven haired woman dashed out. She tripped over the threshold and bumped into him. He caught her and helped her up.

"You're sure in a hurry. You should be more careful-" Stein said and picked up her notebooks and history book "-Luna Galent". The woman began to blush madly and did an attempt to look away.

"I'm sorry, now I'm looking like some cliché 'love at first sight' lady…" Luna apologized and rubbed the back of her head in tension.

"Don't worry, I'm used to it. " Stein said and led her inside again. She probably forgot where she was off to. They walked to the canteen and sat down again. On their way they discussed about truly everything.

"Let me order something" Luna suggested and walked to the pay desk. Stein quietly sat down waiting for her to return. It took a few minutes until Luna returned with some noodles.

"Help yourself" She said and nodded at him. He finished his food quickly and then started watching her as she eat. Currently, she'd problems with her chopsticks. It didn't take long and they broke. She obvious wasn't Japanese. It'd be stupid for a Japanese or any other Asian to fail with chopsticks. Concluding, she was probably European.

"You're surely not Japanese, where are you from?" He asked gently digging everything out of her.

"No, I'm not Japanese. I'm from a whole different continent." She said and searched in her bag for something.

"Well, at your habits I can see you're from Europe. In what country did you live before moving to America?" He asked her waiting patiently for his answer. Luna gave him an annoyed look but didn't wanted to be impolite.

"You sure are curious… Tell me… What exactly do you want from me?" Luna said quite enraged. She wasn't amused by this at all. Since that incident happened with Medusa he couldn't be careful enough.

"I'm very sorry. I just don't trust female new teachers anymore. After what happened in the past I can't take any more risk." He explained. She could understand him and answered politely to his question.

"I'm from Greece." She said and waited for him to respond

"That's pretty far from here, don't you think?" He answered and lighted up another cigarette. Luna coughed quietly and gave him a warning look.

"Another one of your bad habits? Interrogating new colleagues, smoking… "Luna snickered and shook her head again. Again, Stein extinguished his cigarette and looked back to Luna

"You probably hate me right now" He teased and blew the remaining smoke straight in her face

"No, I think you're cute" Luna said and pulled out her tongue. Stein was surprised by her answer and pets her head. Again, her cheeks lit up and she hid her eyes behind her fringe.

"You're cute too, Ms Galent-"He smiled and grinned a little "-or should I say Ms Hopelessly in love?" A low growl was heard from the woman's side as he felt a shoe hit his ankle.

"Damn… That hurt" He said and gave a contrived smile. Luna smiled teasingly back and stood up. "But I was right" He then said and received another stomp

"I'm going to my lesson right now… See you" She said and waved him good bye. She left the canteen and disappeared from sight. Stein let out a sigh and reached for his ankle.

"Damn hot…" He mumbled and began to rub his ankle


	2. History

**History leads in Betrayal**

**Summary: **A new year is about to start for Spartoi. It has been a year since Maka defeated the Kishin. Shibusen gains some new allies and But what if the Kishin wasn't defeated? What if Medusa continued experimenting on Crona? Will Kid become the new Shinigami? What if there is another threat for Shibusen that was closer than they ever imagined.

**Pairings: **None yet

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Soul Eater. If I did… I was rich right now… Soul Eater belongs to Atsushi Okubo and we all love him for making this total epic manga of awesomeness!

**A/N: **I dunno… Guess I just say ENJOY and then I'll see ya all later~

**Chapter II:**

✗**History **

_Luna's Pov_

It has been several days since I returned from my holiday. The situation in the academy is peaceful and there are no known problems anymore. Everything has come to ease since I left and everyone is more relaxed. Occasionally some kishin-egg activity but nothing really dangerous or threatening. Today was another usual day, another usual lesson, nothing really special. I sat in my classroom and flipped through the pages of the textbook. I just had my own class and they had been noisy the whole lesson. I turned a little with the big golden globe next to my desk and sighted deep. I erased the note that was standing on the black board and sat down again. Many students passed the door and some came inside. The second hour was about to start and I didn't even packed out my stuff for the next class. I teach two classes, a first class and a second class. The students took out their books and carefully watched me writing down their homework. Today is there is their hour to work independently. Not like they actually work for themselves but its how Shibusen calls it.

The students all made their homework accept Black*Star, the boy I already warned a thousand times before. He yelled his usual speech through the class room and annoyed Maka, the daughter of Spirit. It didn't take long before Maka swung her book on the loud boy's head and he fainted. Soul, who was another victim of Maka's merciless book of doom, didn't say a thing a just looked at Black*Star. Then Tsubaki picked up her meister and began to care for him. It doesn't care how worse things that Black*Star does are, she'll always keep him company and support him. Next to them, Death the Kid, son of Lord Death, the next Shinigami. He was worrying about symmetry again and also didn't make his homework. Liz and Patty, his partners, tried to relax him but failed. He argued about his book. The texts in his history book were printed 2 millimeters to the left more than the right.

I sighted and was focused on my book again. I read a novel, which is really rare for me to do. I rarely read novels, but this one was recommended by Marie. The book wasn't bad at all and the story was better than some other good books I read. The whole story was unpredictable and I couldn't stop reading. Suddenly Maka appeared at my desk. First, I didn't noticed that Maka was actually standing there until she softly swung the book on my head

"Eh? Oh, Miss Albarn. Excuse me for not seeing you. What can I do for you?" I asked her and put away the novel. She looked curious at it and then smiled

"I adore reading too, so I don't mind, but I wanted to ask something about the homework" Maka clearly explained her problem and I helped her. She picks up stuff easily so I didn't have to tell all the details. Maka often nodded and wrote her own answers down. I could see that she was very intelligent.

"_Arigato gozaimasu! Runa-sensei!_ "When we finished she politely thanked me and got back in her seat next to her partner Soul. I wanted to take the book again but hesitated.

"Don't ruin the fun; it's just getting interesting… If I read it right now I've nothing to do next hour" I told myself. I sipped the last bit of my tea and looked through the translucent teacup. I was slightly bored and put it down again. I gazed a little through the room and noticed that Kid had passed out. I sighted and heard the voice of Liz

"Sensei… Kid passed out - again" The dark blonde older girl said and pointed at the boy with the black white striped hair. I sighted deeply and nodded at the girl on the 4th row. I began writing a note for the nurse and hand it to Liz.

"You can bring him to the school nurse, if you two are not back in five minutes I'll tell Stein that you two are some later in the next lesson" I said and shook my head. Liz smiled at my reaction and dragged Kid with her. Before I could even say something, Patty had already left together with them. I sighted and looked at the clock. 5 long boring minutes, Isn't it pretty pathetic for a teacher to hate their own lessons or is that just being a teacher. Seconds turned into minutes and minutes to hours. It took like 30 minutes before the lesson ended even if it were just 5 minutes. The students said goodbye and I also left.

I had to teach one more class today. Marie and I made an appointment after we finished our courses. We intended to go to Death City today to shop and socialize some since we haven't seen each other a whole year.

_Teachers' Lounge_

Her last course just ended and she decided to pay a visit to the teachers' lounge. Luna slowly opened the door and peeked inside. The room was empty and everyone had left as far as she knew. On the square table in the middle of the room where some empty or half full coffee cups and the remaining pieces of the pie they ate yesterday. She sat down on the other side of the table and pushed the cups aside. Suddenly the door of the room opened and a familiar person entered the room.

"Ah, _Gyarento_-san, nice to see you again" Stein said and walked into the teachers room. He was smoking as usual and took a men's magazine from the stand. He walked to the long table and sat down across her. And again the door opened. This time it was Spirit. When he noticed the black haired woman, his eyes gave me that weird stare. His eyes shone brightly and he fixed his tie

"Ms Galent, you're as wonderful as always. Let me bring you a cup of tea~" He said and gently took her hand. Luna sweat dropped and didn't react. She started to read again and tried to ignore him as he hugged her.

"Uhm, I want to read this book peacefully… Can you please leave my body alone?" Her voice was cold but polite. He broke in a billion pieces as she spoke those words and walked out of the door again. The history teacher looked up for a while, sighted and continued reading. Stein, who had heard everything laughed a little and walked toward her.

"You troublesome woman, why won't you talk to him? He likes you" He teased and sat down next to her. He took an ashtray from the bar and lightened a second cigarette. The smoke burned in Luna's nostrils and throat and she began to cough slightly. He laughed and extinguished it.

"I just don't like or trust him" She answered and took off her glasses. He walked to the coffee maker and put two mugs under it. When he returned he put down the two mugs on the table. She apparently ignored him too and he seemed to like it.

"Stubborn lady, why are you talking to me and not to him?" He continued asking as usual and sat down again. Luna shrugged her shoulders and sipped some of her coffee. How much she disgusted coffee but she didn't wanted to say it directly to him. So she kept silent and stared emotionlessly in front of her. In the corner of her eyes she could see that he took the journal out of her bag. She doubted to do something and with slight hesitation she grabbed the book back.

"That are my possessions, keep your filthy hands of it!" She yelled at him and stirred the coffee. Stein snickered and petted her head. By doing that he messed her hair up and she obviously fixed it. He poked her nose afterwards and fixed her fringe. She softly blushed and turned her head away from him.

"Did I touch a nerve? That's right I forgot you prefer tea over coffee" He smiled at her and made her blush even more. He snickered again and put on the water boiler. She did an attempt to hide her face in the book but failed when he noticed her entirely red face.

"So, Miss Ice Queen has a softer side… I knew it" He said happily and she frowned slowly. He came back with a nice made cup of tea and sat down again. The scent of the tea made her face turn more and more red.

"I solved the puzzle!" He said and took my bag again "And now I need this to confirm my thoughts" He said and ran to the door. "If you want it back, you must come and get it" He yelled from behind the door. His words had to occur to her but when they did. She stood up and quickly chased after him.

"Come back with my bag!" She yelled trough the hallways and tried to catch up with him. Later that day they ended up in the school gardens on a small bench. They chat a little about what happened when Luna was away and we also had a small picnic together. They both enjoyed it until Marie entered the gardens looking out for Luna.

How she loathed the moment Marie appeared in front of them while they were almost making out. It was truly a wonder she could contend herself otherwise Marie would've been dead by now. The blonde's eyes narrowed when she noticed Stein next to her and immediately dragged her from the bench.

"Luna, we should go to the town. " She said and released Luna's collar. Luna could see the jealousy burning in blonde Death Scythe's eyes as they left the garden. She didn't even give her the time to say goodbye to Stein. Luna fixed her waistcoat and let out an annoyed hiss.

"Well, you could've asked that instead of ruining my clothing" She said irritated and turned her, her back.

"I'm sorry for what I just did" She apologized and walked towards the other teacher. Luna obviously ignored her and walked further

"Isn't it a little late to apologize?"


	3. Shopaholic

**History leads in Betrayal**

**Summary: **A new year is about to start for Spartoi. It has been a year since Maka defeated the Kishin. Shibusen gains some new allies and But what if the Kishin wasn't defeated? What if Medusa continued experimenting on Crona? Will Kid become the new Shinigami? What if there is another threat for Shibusen that was closer than they ever imagined.

**Pairings: **Little SteinxOc and SteinxMarie

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Soul Eater. If I did… I was rich right now… Soul Eater belongs to Atsushi Okubo and we all love him for making this total epic manga of awesomeness!

**A/N: **Sadly I only got two real reviews… Still I thank the anonymous repliers for their review. Why aren't people interested in my story… Sorry that sounded just too dramatic.

I wrote this when I visited the city with one of my friend. Inspiration struck and I started to write this as soon as I arrived home again.

**Chapter III**

✗**Shopaholic **

_Luna's PoV_

Today Marie and I decided to go to the city itself again. Death City is a beautiful place to spend your free time. It has many shops and many attractions. Marie was in her usual romantic peppy mood and I just followed. I wasn't really in a shopping mood and Marie knew that darn well. Marie was continuous talking to me and it looked like she never shut up. Like I cared about her love life, she just ruined mine. Wasn't it really weird that I could only look at her with a disgusted face. Everytime Marie came too close I started to narrow my eyes and look away. I started to annoy the blonde woman and she finally stopped talking. Halfway from Shibusen and the square she questioned me about my mood.

"What's wrong with you today? You look all pissed off" Marie said with a disappointed face. Obviously I ignored her expression and kept walking. Marie was even more annoyed by this reaction and kept asking until I answered

"Shut up, Like you don't know" I said angry and turned my face again. Marie made a waffles face and sighted. She shook her head and followed me. We both didn't say a thing. Marie decided to break the silence and I laughed at her comment.

"Luna, why are you still angry about that incident" Marie asked worried. I could hold my laughter anymore and began to laugh. Marie felt intimidated now and turned away.

"_Incident? _That surely wasn't an incident. You were f*kkin' jealous" I laughed and Marie gave me an angry look. She couldn't stand that I was right about that fact and narrowed her eyebrows.

_Marie's Pov _

What a merciless bitch! She needs to keep her hands off my boyfriend. Still, something about her expression reminded me of something I hated with all the vibes in my body. The thought sent shivers through my spine and I trembled. Luna turned around and her gaze was filled with curiosity. I fake laughed and walked back to her. She shook her head and we arrived at the main square. My mind cleared again and my mouth fell open

"IT'S SALE!" I yelled and grabbed Luna by her wrist. Then I dragged her with me through all the clothing stores I could find. I lost the count by the second shirt but I probably fit on more than 100 garment pieces. Soon Luna became kind of depressed of all the clothing around her. In contrary to me she wasn't a clothing type at all; she only wore blouses, neat pants and other formal clothing. Probably someone from a rich family. I sighted and I walked out of the store.

"Can you please release my wrist?" Luna asked and I immediately stopped. Why did she hate clothing? She has such a nice body. I'm really jealous. A dress or maybe a skirt would look totally amazing on her. It would also make her cuter. We walked to the fountain in the middle of the square and sat down on one of the benches.

"Luna-san, wait here for a moment I'm back in a minute" I smiled at her and she nodded emotionless back. While I walked back to the clothing store I smiled. Maybe it was rude to be so curious about her, maybe something happened that I can't know. I'll buy her a present. I smiled at the idea and began to run. I looked through all the racks and after a while I finally found a nice blouse and a star-printed hood with a simple black skirt. When I finished with my own business, I walked to the pay desk and the woman wrapped it for me. I hid it in my bag and looked around for a while

_Luna's Pov_

Unbelievable she just left me here, but I can't blame her for doing that. Everything was better than getting dragged through all these shops. I sighted deeply and looked at the fountain behind me. It was a beautiful fountain with a cupid on it. For a while I stared at it and totally forgot where I was worrying about. Suddenly, Marie in the distance and I gave a forced smile, I laughed a little and watched the butterflies flying above the flowers in the shrubberies.

"I'm back!" Marie yelled at me and put some bags on the bench and sat down next to me. I was still staring at the beauty of the main square. The shops and houses were old-styled and in the middle of all those shops was a little park. I smiled and Marie and she looked surprised at me. I hadn't seen such a beauty for a long, long time.

"Hey Marie, welcome back. I never knew Death City was so beautiful" I said happy and turned my face to see her. She snapped out of her thoughts and gave me a warm smile

"I'm glad you realized, this was the place I met my first boyfriend" She said happy but also sad. I laughed teasing and lay my hand on her shoulder. She whipped away an upcoming tear and smiled again

"A Freezy Queen stand. I'll buy you some ice cream" I said and pointed at an ice stand. "What flavor do you want?" I asked her and she thought for a moment.

"Uh, Strawberry cheesecake and mango, please" She answered and I walked to the stand. Today wasn't a really hot day but the sun was hiding behind the clouds and outside was a comfortable temperature. I bought two cones, one with banana and lemon and one with strawberry cheesecake and mango. I walked back to the bench and the sun appeared.

"Look! The sun is shining" Marie said happy. I didn't like the sun at all, but I could bare this temperature. I walked back and handed her the cone. Marie's eyes shone and took it. I sat down again and stared at the sky.

"Thanks Luna" Marie smiled and swallowed her cone. I sweat dropped and slowly began to lick my ice cream. Marie already had swallowed a second one and I sighted deeply. It didn't took very long until I finished and we left again.

"Where are we going next" Marie asked and I shrugged. She looked around and found herself a candy store. Her mouth fell open and she immediately fell in love with it. Unfortunately, I was dragged in too and we stared at the big amount of sweets and stuff around us.

"I love this! Look at all those colors! I feel like a child already" Marie said and drooled. I quickly waved a handkerchief in front of her face. She took it and rubbed it over her mouth. I face palmed and Marie began to collect all sorts of candy she liked. I waited until she finished and we stepped outside with a bag filled with sweets and other sugar stuff. My eyes fell on an old book store and I tried to get Marie's attention, but failed because she was in Sugar Wonderland. I dragged her inside and looked around

"I hate books, they're so boring" Marie complained and did and attempt to go outside but I pulled her back by her collar.

"No way… I had to go to in all those 'boring' shops too… so no complaining" I said cold and released her collar. Marie apologized and I walked further in the shop. Marie was looking at some old cooking books and I looked at the more historical and magic books. After a while, she walked to me and was slightly annoyed. She sighted deeply and blew away the dust on the book. She sneezed and let out a moan of annoyance.

"Lunaaaa, how much longer you're going to stare at dusty old books?" She asked and took the book out of my hands. I did and attempt to get it back but failed. Marie browsed through the book but couldn't understand a thing of it

"What kind of language is this? Can't read it" She said and stared at the book. She handed it back and sighted. She began to do random things until I finished and when I told her I was ready she let out a yell of happiness. I bought some books and we walked outside again

"Yay! My turn! I want to sit on the terrace" Marie suggested and I nodded okay. We walked to a terrace at the edge of the square and had a beautiful sight on the dessert. Marie asked me what I wanted to drink and served something.

"Are you ready to serve, ladies?" The waiter asked and Marie thought for a while. I shook my head and ordered a cup of tea. Marie was still looking at the photos of the desserts and I took the menu.

"A tea and a cappuccino, please" I ordered and the waiter noted it on his note block. I shook my head and put the menu back on the small iron table.

"Stop staring at those pictures. If you want to look at pictures, I'll buy you a picture book" I said and face palmed. Marie wasn't paying attention to what I said and wondered. Soon the waiter came back with our drinks and bowed nicely. I stirred my tea and looked at the sky. Marie looked at the cappuccino and her mouth fell open

"Oh! How did you know I wanted the cappuccino!" She asked astonished.

"I can read your mind~" I said with a creepy voice and grinned evilly. Marie laughed and almost fell from her chair. I began to laugh to and pulled her back by her hand

"Don't fall over. If you do, you'll look exactly like Stein" I smiled and Marie sipped her cappuccino.

"If you're going to swallow that drink like you did to the ice cream, I'm not going to afford it" I warned and she quickly put the cup down. I wandered off with my thoughts and leaned behind.

"Where are you with your thoughts? Is something bothering you? You're acting strange for the whole day long now" She asked and I giggled a little.

"Not really" I said and smiled. I knew I was lying to her but she didn't have to know. Marie gave me a doubted smile and sipped her coffee again. I still stared at the sky and slowly doze off

**A/N: And? When my older cousin read this chapter he loved it. Well… Lemon and Strawberry Cheesecake are the flavors my younger cousin always picks and it reminded me of him xD.**

**Oh and when I mentioned 'Waffles Face' I was referring to Gophers notable expression in the manga. **


End file.
